Devil Survivor 2: The Paths We Take
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: A collection of intertwined Devil Survivor 2 short stories, that make up one big story in the end. Some may contain Yaoi, so if you do not like it then do not read. Those who enjoy the anime and or my writing, read on. The stories mainly follow the life of Hibiki Kuze, though I may do a few branch off ones if I wish or if requested. Thanks for reading!


**Info: I do not own Devil Survivor 2 or the characters naturally, all credit goes to their rightful owners. I have decided to write a series of short stories that are all linked in some way and to post them here. Many will probably have Yaoi or such, so if you don't like it, feel free not to read it. For those who like it or enjoy my writing...read on~**

* * *

This was not exactly what he was hoping for. It had all happened really as much of the past few days had, before much thought could be done. Hibiki Kuze had been brought back to JP's headquarters, along with Io and Daichi. Their little run off with the rebels had left them in sour favor with the JP's forces. He was still reeling from the idea that the notorious cold-hearted leader of this organization had saved him. He had been prepared to fight him in order to protect the others that had been there, but now it all felt like a dream. All of this still felt like a dream. Hibiki closed his eyes, clenching his hand over his heart a bit. He felt numb and yet high on adrenaline. His body was being pushed past its limits for days, he was exhausted but would not admit it. Daichi and Io were taken off to talk with Makoto, to be debriefed, and he guessed chastised for what they had done. For a moment he wondered why he was not going with them, though he soon got his answer.

Two guards led him down the hall to the office of none other than Yamato Hotsuin. His jaw clenched a bit, as one of the guards knocked.

"Yes? What is it" came the cold monotone voice from beyond the door.

"Sir, we brought Kuze as you requested" one of the guards spoke.

Hibiki had figured something like this would be coming. He was about to get yelled at, told how he was wasting his power or that if he would not submit to Yamato's commands, he was useless. Those kinds of thoughts, were responsible for the deaths of many people by now in the fight.

"Bring him in" Yamato said.

The door opened, and Hibiki was led in. The room looked high classed and professional, though he expected little else from Yamato. The man was one who desired nothing but the best of everything around him, so why should his office be any different? Hibiki glared into the back of the black leather seat that faced him from behind the desk. A hand slowly gave a slight wave from the side, before the Jp's leader spoke again.

"Leave us" he ordered.

The guards both stood at attention and saluted, before leaving and closing the door.

"Do you know why you are here Kuze?" Yamato asked after a moment of silence.

"Because you want my power...you want me to obey you and stay by your side" Hibiki said without flinching.

The chair slowly turned, and the man sitting behind it turned his eyes on Hibiki. He folded his hands in front of his face, resting his elbows on his desk as he stared at the teen. That gaze was like ice, threatening to crush Hibiki if he gave it the chance. He refused to back down however, returning the gaze with his own. Yamato closed his eyes, giving a slight smirk, before turning his chair to the side and standing. Hibiki watched his movements, as the other moved around the desk and approached him. Standing right in front of him now, caused Hibiki to tense a bit. the other was slightly taller and the way he looked at Hibiki, clearly ment he was looking down on him.

"You have the power to make a difference...to change the world, squandering it like a child is doing nothing for you or the fight" Yamato said.

Hibiki glared a bit more, "you're right, I do have the power to make a difference and change the world, but I refuse to use others in the process and allow countless lives to be lost."

Yamato's eyes narrowed a bit, "so you would be foolish enough to defy me, which will lead to countless lives being lost in the end anyways, is that correct?"

Hibiki hesitated for a moment, "I will save them..."

"Save who? Everyone?" Yamato brushed his hair out of his eyes, but it merely fell back. "Trying to save everyone, will in the end cause you to save no one. You make to many mistakes" he said.

Hibiki could feel his anger rising once more from hearing the other talk. He moved his hand through the air in a gesture that signaled his annoyance.

"So I am supposed to stand by and let people be killed as pawns in your plans, because you believe it is nesicarry?" he closed his eyes, shaking a bit now.

No, this couldn't be it. This wasn't right!

Yamato gave a light chuckle, before lifting Hibiki's chin. The teen's eyes opened in a flash, not expecting to feel the other's touch.

"You have been to disobedient Kuze, you need to remember who is in charge, and who you must obey" Yamato stared directly into Hibiki's eyes. "Your place is at my side, your power at my will. Those who have the strength fight and survive, those who do not will fall to pave the way."

Hibiki clenched his yaw, as Yamato continued.

"If you can not willingly accept this and learn your place, I will merely have to break it into you" he released Hibiki's chin.

Hibiki was confused, "what do you-"

He was not expecting the hand to roughly strike him across the face, his head turning a bit from the impact. His eyes widen a bit.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Yamato said calmly.

Hibiki turned to glare at the other. His hands clenching as his jaw did for a moment as well.

"What the he-"

Another strike, harder than the first hit him, causing him to take a slight step to the side. His hair covered his eyes, the place where he had been struck was stinging badly. Yamato passed him, moving to the door.

"Do not speak unless given permission, do you understand?" he asked, clicking the lock into place.

For a moment, Hibiki did not move, his mind was still wrapping around what had happened. Yamato had just struck him...twice. Was the other so bent on getting him to obey that he would use force? He felt the back of his hair roughly being grabbed, his head forced back and to the side a bit to look at Yamato. The other had his icy stare on Hibiki once more, his expression more serious.

"I do not like to repeat myself, and you will be punished if I must. I asked you if you understood" he said.

Hibiki clenched his jaw, his glare returning. He gave Yamato a defiant look, remained silent. The other couldn't really be serious.

Yamato sighed, "very well, we will have to do this the hard way."

He roughly pushed Hibiki forward, towards his desk. Staggering a bit, Hibiki caught ahold of the edge to steady himself. He did not have much time to recover however, before the JP's leader was close behind him. An arm wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly, as well as forcing him to stay slightly leaned over the desk.

"I was hoping it would not have to come to such...detasteful levels, but you insist on defying me Hibiki Kuze" the way he said his name, made Hibiki shudder a bit.

Yamato's free hand lightly slid over his hip, moving towards the front of his pants as he leaned in to nip at the arch of Hibiki's ear. The teen's eyes widened, what was he doing? What was the other thinking. He began to squirm, attempting to pull away from the other.

"Get off of me" his voice was slightly louder than he had intended it to be.

Yamato responded by leaning in, and biting his neck hard on the right side. Hibiki's body froze, as his back arched very slightly. A slight chill rippled through every muscle in him as his breath caught. Yamato slid his hand down lower between the teen's legs, lightly rubbing him there. Hibiki's eyes closed, his body now shaking slightly. This was not real, it couldn't be. It had to be a dream, Yamato would not do this.

"Be a good boy Hibiki Kuze, and you will not be harmed. Obey me and submit" Yamato spoke directly into Hibiki's ear now.

The teen had been holding his breath, forcing himself to take one now, he found it hard. His mind was reeling even more then before, his body tense and yet the more the other continued to rub him between his legs, an odd feeling slowly began to spread through his body. The arm that had been holding him around the waist drifts up slowly, sliding up his chest to wrap the hand around his neck. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his body shaking even though he tried to fight it. He looked down at his hands, realizing the nails were digging into the wood of the desk below. Yamato's index finger and thumb moved up, positioning themselves on his jaw line. Hibiki blinked for a moment as his face was turned to look into that icy stare once more. A slight smirk had found its way to Yamato's face. Hibiki stared at him, all of this feeling surreal, he was trying to get his bearings. Yamato was not giving him much time to think.

The leader leaned in, his lips brushing against the teen's, making his eyes widen a bit farther.

"Yama-"

Speaking was not a good idea, for as soon as his mouth opened to get the words out, the other pressed into a kiss. His mouth capturing Hibiki's, his tongue taking advantage of the entrance Hibiki's attempt at speaking had given him. His hand stopped rubbing, roughly cupping Hibiki between the legs and squeezing a bit.

"Nnnn..." Hibiki's eyes closed tightly, as his hands tightened on the desk.

His mind was screaming at him, telling him to pull away, to fight. His hands slowly releasing the desk, one made its way slowly towards his pocket for his phone. He could summon something...anything...to get Yamato off of him. The other man seemed to anticipate his actions, for as soon as he had taken his cell out, it was taken from him. Yamato had released his neck in order to grab the phone, throwing it across the room onto the couch. In one move, he had Hibiki turned, facing him full on now, breaking the kiss. He moved close, slamming his hands down on the desk on either side of the boy. Hibiki slowly looked from his phone across the room, to the summoner in front of him. The icy stare had not wavered, though now held a slightly amused tint to it. Yamato moved closer to Hibiki, causing the boy to press up onto the desk behind him.

"You cannot escape, you cannot win" Yamato spoke clearly to him, "your only option is to fight me and be broken, or to learn your place, submit to me and obey."

Hibiki forced himself to speak, his glare returning, though not as strong as before, "I will never obey you."

Yamato chuckled once more, lifting his chin again, "then you will learn the hard way my pet."

His pet? The words sunk in a bit slowly, he knew the probability of Yamato only joking was practically non existant. He was not one to play around, to joke or kid. Hibiki knew he was serious, but he was not going to make it easy on the other. He just had to get to his phone. Yamato blocked his way, leaning in, his mouth brushed along Hibiki's jaw. His body tensed, feeling the other so close to him like this. He could feel his body heat, his breath making chills surface along his skin. He raised his hands, pressing them against Yamato's chest, pressing against him, in an attempt to get him to move away from him. The opposite happened, Yamato running a hand up his thigh, pushing his legs apart, and pressing closer between his legs. His other hand wrapping around to Hibiki's back, his fingertips finding their way up under his coat and his shirt.

Hibiki's eyes widened a bit once more, feeling his skin touched by Yamato, his back lightly arching a bit in surprise. Yamato smirked a bit, taking the advantage to move his hand up to Hibiki's fly. The teen became aware of the slight sound, and the feeling of the other attempting to pull down on his zipper. His hand grabbing ahold of Yamato's wrist.

"Stop" he said defiantly, his eyes on Yamato's.

The chief stared into his eyes, as he leaned in to capture Hibiki's mouth once more in a kiss. Hibiki turned his head away, refusing the kiss, but his grip on Yamato's wrist faltered slightly in the process. Taking advantage once more, he pulled down Hibiki's zipper, slipping a finger inside the entrance that it had made. Feeling the finger brush against him, Hibiki gasped, his grip tightening on Yamato's wrist once more. He leaned forward a bit, his forehead meeting Yamato's chest. His other hand clenched his coat a bit as his eyes slipped closed. The touch had caught him off guard, no one had ever touched him like that before, not even he himself, he had never found the need really, but now...He was having a hard time remembering that Yamato was almost a full year younger than him. He was far more mature and forceful than others for his age and especially that Hibiki had come into contact with.

He knew the other was not afraid to use his power, though this was crossing the line. He managed to look up a bit at the other, his smirk had become a bit more apparent.

"You enjoyed that..yes?" he asked.

Hibiki's glare returned a bit, as he clenched his jaw. Yamato frowned a bit, before moving forward swiftly, forcing Hibiki to lay back on his desk. Many of the papers and objects on it being knocked over now, Yamato showed no signs of caring, forcing one of Hibiki's legs up a bit to part them further.

"I asked you a question...would you care to find out what happens when I must repeat myself?" he said in a more serious and cool tone.

Hibiki swallowed a bit, he had an idea on whatever it was that Yamato would do if he did not answer, it was not good.

"I..." the words would not come.

"You what?" Yamato rose an eyebrow, reaching up with one hand to undo the tie around his neck.

"I...don't know..." that was the truth, which partially frightened Hibiki.

The young chief gave a smirk once more, stepping back a bit so he could allow Hibiki to sit up a bit. When he had, he took no time in grabbing ahold of his arms.

"Ah...what are you doing?!" Hibiki asked, flinching slightly as his arms were twisted behind him.

Yamato raised a hand once more, striking Hibiki hard enough to make him see spots for a few moments.

"I did not tell you to speak, now sit still" he put more pressure on Hibiki's arms, sliding the tie around them, so they were bound in place.

Hibiki attempted to move his hands once the other was done, finding them trapped. No...This couldn't happen. He tried to pull the tie off, before he was forced back once more onto his back and in turn, his arms. Yamato over him once more, slid a hand up his thigh back to his pants. He attempted to pull his hips away, now that things were setting in a bit more, he knew this was getting dangerous and fast. Yamato's other hand moved to wrap around his neck, placing a bit of pressure, which made it harder for Hibiki to breath. One eye closed, his mouth opened very slightly to attempt to gain more air. Yamato expertly undid the button to Hibiki's pants, making the teen's heart skip a beat. Widening his access point a bit, Yamato glanced up at Hibiki for a moment, before sliding his fingers once more within Hibiki's pants.

"N...no..." Hibiki forced out, squirming to get away.

"Tch" Yamato's hand tightened, forcing Hibiki to remain in place.

His fingers once more found what they were looking for, brushing along Hibiki's shaft. The other arched a bit under him, closing his eyes at the touch. Yamato smirked, using a bit more of his hand, as he freed Hibiki's length from his pants. Hibiki shook his head, attempting to kick Yamato with his foot.

"S-Stop!" he yelled.

Yamato ignored his comment, moving closer to avoid his foot. His hand moved slowly over Hibiki's shaft once more, moving down to the head. Hibiki's body tensed under him, his breath and heart were increasing. Yamato leaned in close to his ear, whispering within it.

"Submit to me, and this will go painlessly...refuse...and it will hurt" he says, straightening a bit. "I am guessing this is your first time yes?" he asked.

Hibiki's eyes flew open a bit, first time...he did not seriously mean he was going to. He looked up at Yamato, who had his serious look back into place. He looked down at Hibiki's length, allowing his slender fingers to wrap around it. Hibiki turned his head away as a hiss of air came from him. Yamato used his hand around the other's neck, to force his head back straight.

"You will not turn away, you will look at me or else" Yamato said, his voice was beginning to take on a rougher more commanding tone.

Hibiki tried to swallow, but his mouth and throat had gone dry. The look that Yamato was giving him, it was not right. It was like he was his property instead of a human being any longer. Is this what he ment by pet? He had little time to think, as Yamato began moving his hand roughly against Hibiki. His back arched a bit, as a gasp of air escaped him. His hands clenched against the tie that bound them, the feeling that shot through his body was like nothing he had felt before. Yamato was not going to let up, his strokes were beginning to set into a hard pace, making Hibiki's body shudder. He tried to force his body not to respond, thinking about how wrong this was, but it was not working as well as he had hoped. His eyes slipped closed, earning a hard grip and tug from Yamato.

"Ah!" he arched a bit more.

"I warned you not to look away, now open your eyes" Yamato commanded.

Slowly, Hibiki forced his eyes open, but they would only open halfway. His breath was beginning to get heavy, taking on the form of slight pants as his body heated up. Yamato watched his every reaction and move as he continued to stroke him, sending waves of pleasure and a slight pain at the dry friction through the other's body. Hibiki could feel a slight odd feeling building up within his body, it was cool and yet unbearable. Yamato finally stopped, releasing his neck, watching Hibiki lay there panting softly.

"Stand" he ordered.

Hibiki looked at him curiously a bit. He was serious? Hibiki was not even sure if his legs could support him at this point.

"Now" Yamato raised his hand as if to strike him again.

Glaring a bit, Hibiki slowly slid himself off the desk onto his legs. Unable to use his hands, it was a tad difficult. His legs were like jelly and he almost fell over as soon as they were under him.

"Turn around" came the next command.

Hibiki looked up at Yamato, hesitating a bit. He was unsure what the other was planning, though if this was heading in that direction, he had a feeling of what would happen. Yamato's eyes narrowed a bit, and he stepped forward. He grabbed ahold of the back of Hibiki's neck, turning him to face the desk, and forcing him to bend over it, so his cheek was pressed against it. He flinched at the impact a bit. Yamato wasted no time in moving his free hand to the back of Hibiki's pants. He roughly pulled on them, until they slid off of his hips. Letting them fall to the ground, he stood there looking over Hibiki for a moment. The teen's eyes closed tightly, as he could just imagine Yamato standing behind him and staring at him like this. If he could have reached his phone... He felt a finger at his entrance, lightly running around the circle of muscle there. Hibiki's body tensed, he looked back to glare at Yamato. He would not give him the satisfaction of him submitting to his antics.

The other's smirk slightly returned, as he pressed the finger slowly inside of Hibiki. The pain and roughness of it made him bite his lip, turning his head away to keep from allowing Yamato to see that it hurt. Yamato wasted no time once more, in testing and teasing the inner walls of his body. Hibiki's body tensing, his walls closing in a bit around the finger. this merely made Yamato force a second finger within him.

"Ah!" Hibiki gasped, jolting slightly, glaring back at Yamato. "Stop this!" he yelled.

Yamato clenched his fingers inside of the other, his nails grazing over his inner walls. Hibiki pressed his forehead against the desk, his shoulders arching a bit. The pain struck through him at the other's action.

"Tsk, Tsk...you will learn eventually" Yamato spoke, forcing a third finger into Hibiki.

The other couldn't think, could barely breath. His body was going crazy now. Yamato switched to the next phase as soon as the three fingers were within Hibiki, moving them roughly in and out of him, preparing him for something more. Hibiki knew in a sense what was coming, his heart racing and his breath had become heavy once more. He could feel at the same time, Yamato's eyes on him, watching his reactions again, waiting for him to break. He clenched his jaw tightly, he just needed to hold out..to keep fighting. Yamato would have to finish eventually..if he could keep ahold of himself until then..

"Can you hold out?" Yamato asked, as if sensing his thoughts.

He leaned in, becoming rougher with his hand, his fingers speeding up inside of Hibiki, earning a slight noise from him. Hibiki's eyes widened a bit, no, had that just come from him? Yamato smirked a bit more.

"Seems I was correct, you are enjoying this.." he said with a slightly amused hint to his voice, "then allow me to send you over the edge."

His fingers slid out slowly, causing Hibiki's body to shudder once more. The hand moved from his neck as well, the thought crossing his mind, that this might be his only chance. He turned his head, attempting to make a move towards the couch, only to be slammed down into the desk again.

"Stay still or I will make it as painful as possible" Yamato commanded.

Hibiki had the sick feeling he was being honest. The hands removed themselves from him once more, his mind not wanting to even think about what the other was doing. He did not have to wait long however, before something larger pressed against him. He tensed, glancing back a bit at Yamato, watching as he took ahold of his hips.

"Still so defiant" Yamato chuckled a bit, "Do not worry, this is only the begining...I intend on breaking you, and I will."

Before he could respond, Yamato forced himself inside of Hibiki, not stopping until he was fully buried within him. Hibiki arched his back, his forehead against the desk. A cry escaped him, the feeling almost like his body was going to be torn apart. Spots danced in front of his eyes. Yamato gave a slight groan, tightening his hands on Hibiki's hips. The pain was not allowed to subside, as Yamato pulled back, before thrusting the entire length of himself back into Hibiki. The other felt his body jolt slightly against the desk, as Yamato repeated this over and over, picking up pace. The pain was overwhelming his body, but there was something else growing along with it. Hibiki refused to acknowledge what else he was feeling, biting his lip almost to the point of breaking the skin. His breath in gasps now. Yamato leaned in to nip at his ear once more, sliding a hand up his hip and side.

Chills erupted over Hibiki's skin, making him shudder. He did not even notice the other hand sliding around his hips to the front. Yamato's fingers once more wrapping around his shaft caused a moan to escape from Hibiki. He was shocked to hear it come from his own mouth, but it succeeded in gaining more of a smile from Yamato.

"Mmm...seems your so eager to be touched" he whispered in his ear, before he began once more stroking him, in time with his own thrust.

Hibiki could not hold back most of the slight sounds he was making, his mind was screaming one thing, but completely fuzzy and unable to focus, while his body was saying another. Yamato continued to move harder into him, a finger teasing the head of Hibiki's member. He felt the strange liquid being moved over his length, realizing what it was, he began to struggle. This was not going to happen! Yamato chuckled a bit, finding his struggling amusing. He pulled out, moving back in, only to hit a place deep within Hibiki. The teen let out a sharp gasp, pulling up off the desk a bit, as a moan escaped him, his body shuddering strongly. Yamato smirked, watching him collapse a bit back on the desk, his breath heavy.

"Seems I've found it" he stated.

He began aiming at the same spot with each thrust, sending wave after wave of hard pleasure over Hibiki's body. His entire form was shaking, unable to focus on what was up or down. The feeling from before had returned to him, stronger than before. Yamato stroking him and thrusting into his body was making a pressure build up within his member.

"No...please..." he breathed.

His body tensed, his hands clenching and his breath caught. He could not hold out any longer. He gave a cry, as his vision went blurry. His body released into Yamato's hand, as well as onto the side of the desk and the floor. Yamato felt Hibiki's walls constrict around him to the point where it was unbearable. He held him down onto the desk with one hand, tightening his grip on the other's member. He forced himself back in fully and hard, aiming for that spot that gave Hibiki so much pleasure one more time, before his own release came hard against that spot, filling Hibiki's inner walls. He stayed there for a moment, his own breath had become pants. Slowly sliding himself out of Hibiki, he took a step back watching the other. Hibiki stayed where he was for a moment, his eyes half-open, he was breathing in pants once more. His heart racing, his body felt like it was over heating. His legs were slowly giving out on him, and he slowly slipped down to his knees.

Yamato smirked, pulling out a handkerchief, wiping off his hand. He moved around to the front of the desk, sitting in his chair. He sat there, watching Hibiki for a moment, the look in his eyes told Yamato he had succeeded in planting the seeds it would take to break the other.

"Come here" he commanded.

Hibiki's eyes slightly fluttered up to look at the other. The icy stare back in place, as well as the emotionless expression. He did not move.

"Come here now and finish or you will remain here all night, and I will take you over and over until you are begging for me to stop" Yamato threatened.

Hibiki's heart fluttered a bit, and slowly he forced himself to stand a bit. It felt strange after what had happened, he felt Yamato's release running lightly down his leg, as well as partially his own. He refused to look at where he had released himself, moving around the desk a bit. Yamato placed his elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his head on his hand.

"Now kneel" he said.

Hibiki's legs were all but to willing to give out on him, allowing him to collapse to his knees once more.

"Go ahead...clean up your mess" Yamato ordered, watching the other.

Hibiki looked up at him a bit, for a moment unsure about what he ment, before he looked down at the other's member. He swallowed hard, shaking his head.

"N-no..." he said, his own voice cracking a bit.

"Tch" Yamato gave a slight glare, reaching forward, and grabbing him by the back of his hair.

Hibiki flinched, being pulled forward, closer to him.

"Now" Yamato's voice turned cold and more menacing once more.

Hibiki realized his body was shaking a bit, he felt slightly cold, coming down from the high of what had just happened. A sickness building inside of him, he leaned forward a bit. He lightly ran the tip of his tongue along the shaft of Yamato's member, earning a slight groan from the other. He leaned in a bit more, slowly doing as he asked, running his tongue over him and licking away the remnants of his release as well as lightly tasting a bit more. Yamato smirked lightly as he watched, allowing the other to clean him off, before he lightly pushed him back with a foot.

"Enough...we are finished...for now" Yamato stood, fixing himself.

He looked down at Hibiki, who managed even now to give him a defiant glare. He smirked again, this was going to be enjoyable. He passed him, walking to the door.

"Clean yourself up and get back to work" he said, before walking out, closing the door behind him.


End file.
